We seriously miss SWAC
by channy456
Summary: what if a SUPER fn of swac who lives in LA, watched the live taping of So Random and then that certain fan tells the director something interesting that maybe will make Demi come back to SWAC?
1. the fan who started it all

**Hey this is me saying what if a SUPER fn of swac who lives in LA, watched the live taping of So Random and then that certain fan tells the director something interesting that maybe will make Demi come back to SWAC?**

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**Yup this is a fanfiction story…**

**Collaboration of swac twilight14 and channy456**

**Channy456: hey guys hope you support this story**

**Swac twilight14: forgive me but this whle chapter is written y CHANNY456 ONLY, I'm out of town…..for now**

**We seriously miss SWAC**

No one's POV

"great job people!" the director of So Random! said and now its time for the casts to say thank you to the audiences

"Hey guys did you enjoy the sketches?"Tiffany said and the audiences are wild and crazy

"thank you everybody!" Sterling shouted and some teenagers swoon and he just smiled

"bye guys" Allisyn said and they all walked out of the stage, but one person stayed behind, she walk towards the director and she tapped him in his shoulder

"Sorry kid, autographs are for later " he said

"No, I want to talk to you" the girl said and the director got amused so he didn't call the security and he told the girl to sit down on the chair beside him

"first of all, congrats on the season finale" the girl said and he nodded

"you see, about So Random….. well it's a great show but….. I'm sure that a lot of fans are upset, first because Demi is gone and second, because there's no more Channy….. well its not just because of Channy, we cant see the rivalry between them, yes we know that Chad is now a random but he still call them randoms right?..., plus we can't see the Love-hate between Mack falls and so Random, and what's the point of giving them character names like Tawni, Chad, Nico , Zora and Grady if they cant have long lines? Yes they still have the sketches, but they don't use it, they use Sally Jensen, Prince Carmine Cindy, Paunzy and more so what's the point of using their SWAC character names? "

"Good point" the director said

"maybe, just maybe, a lot of people watch So Random because its related to SWAC, but in the past episodes we can't see SWAC in it anymore, the first three episodes is still connected to SWAC because you can see the hate between Chad and the Randoms but the next ones , not so much, you want Demi back right? "

"Yes"

"then show her, in your sketches or serious talks, explain why Sonny left, or continue Swac"

"How? Will we continue Swac without Sonny?"

"show them-us that YOU and the whole cast wants Demi back, me being a LOVATIC know that Demi won't let her fans down, she loves us the way that we love her" she smiled

"I know how to do it, thanks kid"

"welcome" the girl said then she walked away

~the next day~

"okay guys were renaming the show o Sonny with a chance again" the director beamed

"Really?, is Demi back" Tiffany exclaimed holding her three month tummy protectively

"No, someone inspired me to make Demi come back" he smiled

"here are your scripts" he said and he gave them a week to memorized it

~a week later~

Demi's POV

Its now 8 so that means its now So Random!, so I turned on the tv and watched their first sketch

"ahhhhhh" Sterling screamed

"what?" an extra said… in a Mack falls uniform?, oh maybe they are doing the Mackenzie stalls. I love that scene

"well, Port, I dreamt that I was in So Random for one whole season, and Sonny and I were on a brake" Wait why did Sterling mentioned my character?

"ohh bad dream, oh and the brake up with Sonny part is true" the extra said and Sterling nodded then the theme song played- wait why is the theme song for Sonny with a chance?

So the theme song ended and now I continually watch the episode of Sonny with a chance

"Sup Randoms?" Sterling said in character of Chad

"What are you doing here pooper" Brandon said

"nothing, just want to check something"

"and what something would that be?" Tiffany said, aww you can see Tiffany's baby bump

"Nothing blondie, just-" Sterling said but Allisyn cut him off

"want to see if Sonny is already back?, Listen Cooper we all want her back , but sadly she wont"

"at least we think she wont come back to So Random, we all miss her like you do Chad" Dough said, do they want me back, I know they miss me but, wow, they want me back! And they are doing an episode bout it!

"I just, miss Channy" Sterling said and the audiences awed sitting in the couch of the "prop house", I kinda miss that couch.

"we miss her Cooper not you and two together" Allisyn said as Zora and the audiences laugh, and I miss the laughing too… I guess I miss SWAC

**EPISODE (this is the part when we let you read the whole episode of SWAC)**

Chad's POV

"ahhhhh" I woke up in the middle of the couch of my dressing room

"what?" Portyn said as she burst through my door

"well, Port, I dreamt that I was in So Random for one whole season, and Sonny and I were on a brake" I explained

"ohh bad dream, oh and the brake up with Sonny part id true" Portlyn said and I nodded

*theme song*

"Sup Randoms?" I said dully

"What are you doing here pooper" cloudy said

"nothing, just want to check something" I'm not in the mood for fighting right now

"and what something would that be?" blondie said

"Nothing blondie, just-" I started but weird kid cut me off

"want to see if Sonny is already back?, Listen Cooper we all want her back , but sadly she wont" she said and I nodded slowly

"at least we think she wont come back to So Random, we all miss her like you do Chad" Gravy said

"I just, miss Channy" I said sitting on the couch

"we miss her Cooper not you and two together" Weird kid said

"way to ruin the "moment" were having Randoms" I said putting quotations in the word moment

"Look, we ALL miss Sonny, we want her back, and to show her that, I have to be fearless, so can I guest star in your comedy show again?" I asked really desperate for Sonny to comeback

"fine, but just because it might be a ticket to Sonny's big comeback" Blondie smiled

"Thanks uh… " I said and her smile dropped

"Tawni"

"ah, and you?" I asked weird kid

"Zora" I looked at chubby and thin man

"Grady"

"Nico"

"okay then, Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady, lets go to work!" I said and we write some sketches.

Now its Friday and its time for our live show. Help me God

The So Random! theme song played and the cast minus Sonny entered the stage

"We got a great show for you guys!" Tawni said

"yeah and Chad Dylan Cooper is here" Nico said and I entered one of their doors

"Hey everyone!" I said

"stick around for our first sketch!" I shouted and we exited the stage and we changed our into our costumes, this is my first sketch on a live show, so I wore my blue pajamas and put on myfake nerdy glasses and big two front teeth then enter the stage

"hello, my name is Alex Bazarski and I'm Vicky sicky's enemy… I think" I faked sniff and cough which made the audiences laugh (**yes I know Alex Bazarski is a girl but, hey what do you know I want her as a boy with dreamy blue eyes**)

"So today at school, I talked to Vicky she's so cool!, but I accidently sneezed on her, uh oh" I sat on the bed while the audiences laugh

"You know, I kinda miss Vicky, I secretly have a crush on her and the whole school knows about it!, but no one knows so shhh" I said which made the audiences laugh

"Alex! Sleep!" Tawni shouted

"uh oh that's the only time we have, see you whenever on how to tell people how Vick got her sick with Alex Bazarski!" I said and the So Random stage spun and I have two minute brake, so I changed into my costume, yes people CDC is in every sketch…..because he wrote all of them… hey I can be funny….well for Sonny….

So I changed into my "bully" outfit, were doing a sketch which Sonny wrote but never performed it, its when we "advertise " a bag which is "bully- proof"… so I play the bully Tawni, and the Nico played the nerds and Grady the announcer so the So Random! Song played. Its show time

"hey loser give me your lunch money" I said to Tawni the nerd and she gave me her lunch money and I laughed evilly

"but no not this time The Bully-Proof Backpack is a backpack that's designed to help nerds defend themselves against bullies. By pressing a button, the backpack releases a punching bag that punches the bully before they can touch the person wearing it." Grady said

"The back pack comes with three settings, Body Blow, Jab, and Speed Bag. So all the nerds can keep their lunch money and not be picked on for being smart and dressing ugly" while Grady is telling the viewers what the bully proof back pack does I was being faked punched by Tawni's bag

"hey smarty pants-" I started but Nico's bag cut me off by punching me in my face. If I'm watching this I would be laughing, but me being punched, not so funny, but Sonny wrote this sketch that's why I like it, but I think Tawni and Nico did something in purpose they stand closer to me and the bully proof backpack hit me in my face….HARD. so we had another two minute break and the next is Chad sings he's heart out b Chad Dylan Cooper. Well we only have 3 LONG sketches but this last sketch is where I will sing 3 different songs made by me, CDC, and its not my awesome birthday song. But the only problem is Tawni and Nico will "Act" the song I'm singing

"GIVE IT UP OR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Nico said through the mic and the audiences laugh. The So Random! Stage spun and the band started on playing.

**I'm good to be on my own ** by this time I was eyeing Sonny- erm Tawni to dance, they are just staring at me, hey must've realized that this song is for Sonny**  
Keeping my heart shut down  
If I don't go there, I won't get hurt  
But the pretty girl said **by this time Tawni and Nico danced like idiots, Tawni is doing ballet while Nico is dong the robot, and I just rolled my eyes, I hold the mic. and stand between Nico and Tawni, and I started on holding the So Random! Fans' hands, yes I Chad Dylan Cooper is feeling like a rockstar having a concert, I've never done this before!

If you never ever gonna get hurt again  
Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
And I like the way she talks

And I la, la, la, la

I did one of MJ's famous moves, where I moonwalk while spinning and popping ,my collar **  
Like the way she spins my world around  
And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
Heart's good for one more kick**

So how do we do this?  
'Cause I believe you're worth it

then I did the backflip and Tawni and Nico dance the tango, which makes the audiences laugh**  
How do we do this what to take?  
And isn't gonna break me down**

I found that nothin' can come from nothin'  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

So tell me if your ready  
'Cause things are gettin' heavy  
And I don't wanna fall apart  
'Cause spending time with you is all I wanna do

You know, it's scary givin' up your heart  
But you give me that something

I stopped in front of the camera and reached out my hand hoping that Sonny is watching this.

Been waiting so long and I make you smile

I winked at the camera feeling Sonny blushed from somewhere**  
That's why I wrote this song**

And I la, la, la, la

I did the same thing earlier**  
Like the way you spin my world around  
And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
Heart's good for one more kick**

So how do we do this?  
'Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this, what to take?  
And isn't gonna break me down

I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

I'm risking, one kiss is all that its taken

I stopped in the middle of the stage so I can reach the high note for this part**  
I'm shaking, heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain**

And I la, la, la, la

by his time Tawni and Nico left me to change into their next costume**  
Like the way she spins my world around  
And my ha, ha, ha, ha  
Heart's good for one more kick**

So how do we do this?  
'Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this, what to take?  
And isn't gonna break me down

I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

I ended it with my famous smile and mouthed sonshine to the camera and bowed.

Then I took a sip from my water then I got ready for my next song

**How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.** I didn't feel like dancing so I let Tawni and Nico do their crazy funny dance which made the audiences laugh**  
I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling  
But the girl in my dreams will be  
For real without a doubt so**

**I don't know who you are but find your way to me  
Uh, in no rush to see**

**Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right  
I gotta a little game left  
Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line  
And you can do the same yes**

**Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah  
Uh, in no rush to see**

**Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

**.**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**There's no rush, we will touch  
And it will be a whole other level girl  
Just one kiss, yes this is  
The heaven that will conquer the devil's world  
Uh, in no rush to see**

**Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

**Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true**

"hey guys, the next song is serious" I said turning to the camera " so I hope you listen, my certain girl" I said and the audiences awed.

**I can still remember yesterday **the moment I sang I closed my eyes remembering mine and Sonny' s first date**  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that your love  
Made me feel... Oh... So right**

But now I feel lost  
Don't know what to do  
Each and everyday I think of you  
Holdin' back the tears  
I'm trying with all my might

Because you've gone and left me

**Standin' all alone  
And I know I've got to face****  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby**

**Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...****  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby...****  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah...****  
So before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...**

**I wish that it could be**

**Just like before  
I know I could've given you  
So much more  
Even though you know  
I've given you all my love  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/f/freestyle/before_i_let_you_ ]  
I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and everyday I reminisce  
'Coz baby it's you  
That I'm always dreamin' of**

**Because you've gone and left me**

**Standin' all alone  
And I know I've got to face****  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby**

**Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you...****  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby...****  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will doohh... yeah...****  
So before I let you go  
I want to say**

**Cause letting love go is never easy**  
**But I love you so**  
**That's why I set you free**  
**I know someday, somehow**  
**I'll find a way**

**To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be my baby  
Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listenin'  
'Coz it's true, baby  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...****  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...**

there was a long pause because its for instruments only then I continued

**I love you..**.

I looked at the camera imagining Sonny looking at me, then the show ended and Tawni put hand on my shoulder

"I hope this works" Tawni smiled then they greeted the audiences then walked out of the stage**  
***credits*

"I sure hope so" I said then I walked out of the stage

Demi's POV

Wow, all I can say is wow, they made an episode about me, I miss them….but this is a hard decision to make. I know what I have to do.

" Hello?"

"_DEMI!"_

"san you pick me up tomorrow at the airport?"

"_sure, why?"_

"I will talk to you about it tomorrow "

"_okay, bye!"_

"bye" I said

**wow 3,000+ words for one chapter?**

**So how'd ya like it?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Sonny's big return

**Hey Sorry for the late update swac twilight14's computer was broken…. Anyways enjoy the CHAPTER! **

**Sonny's big return part 1**

Demi's POV

I woke up in the plane because it already landed in California airport. Here goes nothing.

I walked outside of the airport and the moment I stepped out of the big airport doors, paparazzi came and blinded me with the camera flashes and started on asking their annoying questions, some of my fans are holding their notebook and pens and waiting for me to sign it.

"Demi, why did you come back?" I ignored the paparazzi who said that.

"Demi did you come back for SWAC?" Duh.

"Demi are you pregnant?" one reporter asked,, wow that caught my attention

"No, I'm still wearing my ring"

"Demi did you come back for Sterling" Yes and for the others too.

"Demi are you and Joe back together?" I ignored them and kept on smiling for the cameras of my fans and kept on signing their notebooks.

"Demi, is Delena back together?" Duh, I answered that in one of my interviews.

"Demi are you and Sterling a thing? " GOD MAKE THEM STOP ALL I HEAR IS Demi are you this? that?, DEMI, DEMI, DEMI!, just please STOP.

"Demi!, long time no see?" someone pulled me out of the airport doors, and its STEVE

"STEVE" I hugged him

"Lets o before the paparazzi follows us" he opened the passenger seat for me and jogged to the drivers seat. Minutes later we arrived at the starbucks.

"how may I serve you?" the girl said and when she saw me she screamed

"Oh my God, Ms. Demi Lovato!, I'm your fan" she said and I smiled

"thank you, can I have Caramel frappe with vanilla and cocoa powder on top?" I said and she typed it in her computer

"okay, and you sir?" she said

"uhmm, Vanilla frappe with chocolate powder" Steve answered

"okay, that will be $150.25" she said and I handed her $200 and she was about to give me my 50 back

"no keep it" I said

"thank you Ms. Lovato, can I have one request?" she said

"sure"

"can I have a picture with you or can you sign this paper?" she said taking her phone out with her pen. I took her phone and smiled and gave it back to her, I also took her pen and signed the paper she gave me

"thank you Ms. Lovato, your frappes are in there " she said pointing at the edge of the counter

"thank you, and call me Demi" I smiled and me and Steve sat in the vacant chair near.

"So what's your plan?" Steve said sipping his drink, he knows me too well

"What plan?" I said playing

"Come on, your Demi, you always have a plan on your mind" he smiled

"okay you got me" I said "So you write something funny again and tell the other writers that I will make a big come back, but don't tell Sterling and others okay? But make Chad guest star in So Random again and during live show, while their acting a fan will shout their names and you will keep on rolling okay?" I said and he nodded "oh, make Selena guest star again, she doesn't know" I said

"okay, I know how to do it"

"now, lets go in my apartment here and I'll do the rest." I said "oh I forgot to tell you, tell Nancy to come and let her memorie some lines okay? , thanks Steve!"

Steve's POV

I'm now calling Michael **(Marshall) **and Nancy **(Connie) ** to be on the set tomorrow. We wrote the special one hour episode today and its called "Chad's great day at So Random!" but later we'll change it into "Sonny's big return", this episode will be good for everyone….

**~1 day later~**

"Here you go guys, memorize it" I said handing the cast , including Michael and Nancy, their scripts.

"Later we'll rehearse"

**~Saturday~**

Today is the day Demi come's back, I cant wait!

Demi's POV

I did the things I needed to make my big entrance and now I'm watching Tiffany and others act from the back stage. Unnoticed of coarse

"Hey I need to guest star in your show again" Sterling said

"your plan didn't work pooper" Brandon spat

"Yeah Sonny's not back yet" Dough said

"that's why I need to-" Sterling was cut off by Michael entering the prop house

"Guys- good Chad you're here, you have to guest star in our show again"

"YES!" Sterling shouted

"Why?" Allisyn whined

"Mr Condor's orders" Michael said wiping his forehead

"NO, No, no no no no no no no no!" Tiffany said shaking her head left and right all over again. Then they had a five munute break because they are changing the back ground into the So Random stage. But in television the theme song is being played

"I thought I said no" Tiffany said in a bored tone and face which made the audiences laugh

"Good luck!" 'Marshall' said trying to make it fun for the Randoms

"Hey everyone, we got a great show for you tonight " Brandon said

"Selena Gomez is here!" Allisyn shouted and Selena came out from the blue door

"YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!" Sterling shouted from afar which made the audiences laugh

"yeah and Chad Dylan Cooper is here" Dough said pretending that he's not important, now its my cue, I ran towards the first chair in front of the stage carrying the board the says Tawni in pink paint along with Nico in green paint, Grady in violet, Zora in black, Chad in blue, and the other board that says Sonny in red paint, I stood up and raise the board which says the names of the cast's character names which covers my face and shouted

"Wohhhhhooo, I love Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad especially" I said removing the board away from my face and raising the small board that says Sonny next to my face quickly "Sonny" I said posing

"DEMI!" they screamed and ran up to me enveloping me wit their bear hugs

"You clever minded girl!" Selena said playfully hitting me on my shoulder

"Miss you too" I hugged her and she hugged back and I ran up to the stage

"yes everyone I'm back!" I said and they cheered

"Cut!, good job Demi!, now guys you have 30 minutes in memorizing some of the changed lines here then we'll shoot" he said and gave us our scripts "you don't mind waiting right?" he asked the audiences and they screamed "take that as a yes" he said and walked away.

**~Episode~**

Chad walked coolly to the prop house

"Hey I need to guest star in your show again" Chad said

"your plan didn't work pooper" BNico spat pausing his and Grady's game

"Yeah Sonny's not back yet" Grady added

"that's why I need to-" Chad got cut off by Marshall entering the prop house

"Guys-" Marshall Said stopping when he saw Chad " good Chad you're here, you have to guest star in our show again"

"YES!" Chad shouted

"Why?" Zora whined from the vents

"Mr Condor's orders" Marshall said whipping his forehead nervously

"NO, No, no no no no no no no no!" Tawni said shaking her head

*theme song*

"I thought I said no" Tawni said

"Good luck!" Marshall said ans walked out of the stage

"Hey everyone, we got a great show for you tonight " Nico said

"Selena Gomez is here!" Zora said excitingly and Selena entered the stage

"YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!" Chad shouted from afar

"yeah and Chad Dylan Cooper is here"Grady said with no excitement in his face

"Wohhhhhooo, I love Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad especially" a fan said making Chad and others stop talking and focusing on the girl "Sonny " she said making all he cast, minus Chad, run up to her and hug her

"SONNY" they all shouted and hugged her

"Sonny?" Chad said quietly "She's back…"

"hey Chaddy!" Sonny said skipping towards Chad

"Hey Sonny" I said Dully but she didn't notice, she hugged Chad and he hugged back closing his eyes feeling the warm hug of his sonshine

"Hey Selena!" she said hugging her

"See I was right about you two" Selena teased and Sonny stuck her tongue out playfully

"Hey everyone I'm back!" she said and the Randoms and Selena hugged her and Chad just watched still shock

*scene Change*

"Check it out I'm Back from Hawaii!" Sonny said in her 'Check it out' outfit

"Check it out I miss you!" Tawni shrieked

"Check it out I missed you too" Sonny high fived Tawni

"Hey Gals can you Check me out" Chad said in Character of a hobo

"Sure, Check out he's blonde hair" Sonny said chewing his gum

"yeah, Check out he's blue eyes" Tawni said

"I know, Check it out they match my nails " Sonny said

"Check it out mine too!" Tawni said

"uh girls, seriously I need to go home" Chad said

"Check it out what home hobo" Sonny said rolling her eyes

"Check it out your mean" Tawni said laughing

"Excuse me!" Chad said grumpily

"Check it out he's grumpy" Sonny said

"Well Check it out I'm GONE!" Chad said then walked out of the stage

"Check it out he's gone" Tawni said

"Girls Check me out!" Selena said in a check it out outfit

"Check it out its Selena!" Sonny said

"Check it out she is" Tawni said moving so Selena can scotch over

"Check it out I want to dance" Selena said

" sure, Check it out dance?" Sonny asked

"Check it out dance" Tawni nodded

"_Their the best girl friends_  
_They're the worst of two.  
They're the check it out girls,  
And they'll check it out for you!  
Check it out!" _

*Scene Change*

"I'm Sally Jensen kid Lawyer, AND I FIGHT FOR YOU" Zora said in character

"after school you get a YEAR BOOK then you let people sign it and some says, "stay cool" or "have a great summer" and other lies like that and they don't get arrested by it!, but no, not this time! You lie! You will go to jail! " Zora said in Character

"So yeah, my boyfriend told me to have a great summer and I didn't you wanna know why?, cause my dog died, so I called Sally Jensen" Sonny said

"Yeah she called me and now he's in jail!" Zora said

"Its not my fault her dog died, I just want my girlfriend to have a great summer like I do" Chad said

"well she's having a nice time and you don't LIAR" Zora said closing the fake bars

"the popular Boy in my school said that good luck in your audition later sel, in my book, and I didn't! Tawni got the part!" Selena said in fake nerdy glasses "So I called Sally Jensen"

"She called me, and now he's in jail" Zora said closing the fake bars with Nico and chad inside it

"My name is Sally Jensen kid lawyer, AND I FIGHT FOR YOU" Zora said taking her glasses off and on again

*scene change*

"_if he gets nervous better get your mop its not on porpoise when he blows his top, his Dolphin boy, Who the mammal?"_

"are you ready" Nico who's playing as dolphin boy's best friend ask Grady the dolphin boy

"Yeah, yeah I am" Grady said

"good cause here she goes" Nico said and Grady started on blowing his top

"dude I taught you were ready " Nico said

"Yes I am, but look at her, she's amazing!" Grady said looking at Tawni who's playing a character of a cheer leader

"I know man, now go ask her out!" Nico pushed Grady towards Tawni but he took a step back

"okay, but I'll empty myself first" Grady said blowing his top, while he's doing that, you can see the extras avoiding him.

"there" Grady said but then he accidently blow his top again "there"

"okay now, go!" Nico said getting out of the stage

"hey dolphin boy" Tawni said

"H hi " Grady shudder

"W will you be my date to the dance?" Grady manage to spill

" sure! Who wouldn't want to date a boy who's half dolphin!" Tawni shirked

"great! Pick you up at eight my lady" Grady bowed then before he could kiss her hand he accidently blew his top again.

*Scene Change*

"THIS IS LOSER FORCE FIVE!" the announcer said

"You'll never get me alive losers!" Selena playing a villain

"Stop Valentina! Your head of snakes won't stop my pooperang" Nico the Robo baby Said spinning the pooperang but it landed on Grady Mitchell as Flatulance

"oh Man!" Grady screamed

"Well your no match for my MORNING BREATH OF JUSTICE" Tawni the bedhead opened her mouth but before her powers came out she falls asleep

"well you can't beat my bubble wrap power!" Sonny screamed and her bubble wrap hit Zora the Static electrica which made Zora shock themselves

"Seriously?, everytime I or Champ (Chad) rob a bank you losers wont fight, I'm out!" Selna said running off the stage leaving the loser force five in trouble

*scene change*

"Hey guys, thanks for watching the special episode of SO RANDOM!" Sonny shouted and they walked out of the stage.

**~at the backstage~**

"welcome back Sonny! " Nico said plopping on the couch of the prophouse

"yeah, our dressing room is still the same" Tawni shouted

"Sup Randoms and Sonny?" Chad smiled

"Chad, So Random is done you can go now" Tawni rolled her eyes

" Selena is gone?" Sonny asked

"Yeah she left something about Camp hip hop 2?, hey Sonny wanna hang out later?" Chad said with hope in his voice

"sorry Chad, its pizza night"

"THERE'S MY GIRL" Connie said running and hugging Sonny

"Good entrance sweetheart" Connie said

"thanks mom" Sonny smiled

"We both plan this day" Connie smiled

"what? Wait til Chad guest star for Sonny to make a big entrance?" Tawni said "And have the spotlight to herself!" Tawni screamed

"just a random question, where's Zora?" Sonny asked

"HERE!" Zora shouted

"wait a minute" Sonny said leaving everyone in the prop house, in the hallway she heard someone

"Sonshine?" when she turn around Chad was there leaning on the wall facing down

"Chad?" Sonny said and when she touched him Chad quickly hugged her

"why did you leave me" Chad said in the same position, Sonny sighed

"I…. I have too" she hugged Chad back

"I'm Sorry" Chad said burying hi head on Sonny's hair

"I'm back nnow, you don't have to say sorry, plus I had music career Sam told me to do, my first album was released "

"aare yyour songs for me?"

"Not only you" Sonny said finally breaking their hug

"Please don't leave me again" Chad said

"I won't I promise" Chad hugged her again

"I Love You" Chad said and Sonny froze.

**~meanwhile~**

Tawni saw Sonny leave and she followed her unnoticed

"Sonshine?" when Sonny turn around Chad was there leaning on the wall facing down

"Chad?" Sonny said and when she touched him Chad quickly hugged her

"why did you leave me" Tawni rolled her eyes, she didn't leave you Cooper she left US Tawni thought

"I…. I have too" she hugged Chad back

"I'm Sorry" Chad said burying his head on Sonny's hair

"I'm back nnow, you don't have to say sorry, plus I had music career Sam told me to do, my first album was released "

"aare yyour songs for me?"

"Not only you" Sonny said finally breaking their hug

"Please don't leave me again" Chad said

"I won't I promise" Chad hugged her again

"I Love You" Chad said and Tawni gasped and quickly got back inside of the prop house

**Cliffhanger! REVIEW yeah nothing much to say but thank you for your reviews and we will update faster!**


	3. Sonny's big return pt2

**Hey guys were sooo sorry for the long wait.**

**Channy456: hey I'm sorry I couldn't open my account for a long time cause I was grounded for 8 months because of something.**

**Swac twilight14: I would've continued this but I don't know the password :P so we hope that you still support this story and THANK YOU!**

**BTW for the 2 anonymous reviewers, we can't understand your review but still… Thanks**

**WE DO NOT OWN SWAC**

**BTW were sorry for our mistakes in the earlier chapters.**

Demi's POV

"I Love You" Sterling said his line, then the audiences gasp, either Sterling is a great actor or he's used to saying 'I Love You' to his casts members, cause the way he says it to me…..it's like he meant it, like he really does _loves _me, I don't know why but it made my heart flip into million ways-if that's even possible-

"Cut!" Steve said "Good job Sterling and Demi, you all got five minutes"

"Hey Dem-Dem" I smiled at my old nickname as Sterling hugged me….again "how's the busiest girl in LA? " he said with a smile

"Hey Ster, she's fine, it's a good thing _the X Factor_ are weekdays only, in that way I could shoot SWAC with you guys " I laughed as he patted my back and watch him walk away _breathe Demi Breathe_

"Good Job" he shouted back, then I saw Tiffany

"Tiffany Dawn Thornton-Carney!" I shouted she looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully

"What is it Demetria Devonne Lovato?" she laughed I opened my arms and she hugged me and laughed

"I can't wait for my niece to come out " I said and made faces in front of her tummy It felt weird doing that, she laughed.

"Hey I got some good news" she said

"Spill" I said in with a Jersey Shore accent,which made her giggle

"My baby is going to be born on your birth month" she said excitedly I grinned hugely and hugged her, but not too tight though I'm scared to hug a pregnant woman tight, I always think that I would crush the baby.

"That's why later we'll have dinner with Chris, don't worry my treat" I smiled and nodded

"Speaking of Chris, where's that big man you call your husband" I joked and posed like I'm her mother giving her a lecture

"you gal's talking about me?" Chris walked in, I smiled and nodded

"Yes, Daddy Chris, were talking about you" I said and imitated his voice, Tiffany chuckled and kissed Chris in his lips

"Nice entrance earlier, Lovato" he hugged me and I hugged back

"why, Thank you Carney" I joked and flipped my hair just like Tiffany do when she's Tawni

"Hey that's m'thing" Tiffany said we all chuckled

"anyways, talk to you later Devonne" she smiled

"sure thing Dawn" I smiled

"I'm left out" Chris pouted

"What?, its not our fault we both have second names" we all laughed

"Right, right, later Dems"they both waved good bye and I waved back, _hmm wonder were Selena is…_

"DEMI!" Little Ally shouted I looked at her and she squeezed me as tight as she could

"Al, Can't breathe" I said and she let me go

"sorry I'm just so excited" she said then her mom called her "Later" she said and ran off

"has anybody in here saw Selena?" I asked the crew then a pair of hands covered my eyes, I touched it

"Hmmm….. rough arms but smooth hands, thin, and I suppose bald?" I joked and heard him chuckle "Missed you too Brandon" I said and he faced me

"You know me to well Demi" he smiled "anyways Selena's in your dressing room"

"Thanks Brandon, anyways love you and Dough at SNAP!" I said and high fived him and watch him walk away, then I skipped to my dressing room, I opened it and grinned, it's still the same, big comfy, there's the green sofa in the same place, that's the sofa where we 'advertised' my first album _don't forget_ , I looked to my right and saw Selena, my… friend… erm… yeah.

"hey Sel" I said, she looked up and saw me and she smiled, she walked towards me and hugged me, it felt awkward hugging your ex best friend, I don't know why but it just felt so weird.

"your one clever girl, you know that" she said then broke our hug, I smiled and nodded

"why'd you come here, your dressing room is there" I laughed and sat on my chair, so comfy…

"I want to apologize" what?

"why?"

"for being a bad friend"

"why?" I repeated, she sighed

"I haven't been a good best friend haven't I?" I couldn't answer that question "I mean, when we were at the teen choice awards 2012, we hugged and all, but it felt weird without you sitting next to me…." She said and I nodded unsurely "I, was sad when you went to rehab, I looked at you as you make when I won the award and sang my song, I saw full happiness in your eyes, the way you clapped your hands and sang my song, your far away f-from Taylor and Justin, and it just weird, you understand? "

"Sel, I forgive you, our fight was nonsense" I said "when I checked into rehab, its u called me and you were crying, and that's apology enough" I said

"Sonny With A Chance casts on set" the announcer said

"lets go Sel." I said she smiled faintly and nodded

"I'm just- I miss you Dems" she wiped the tear that fell on her cheeks "I mean, when you got the X-Factor job, you didn't call me" another tear, a pang of guilt ran through my body " you didn't tell me that you have a crush on Niall, and all about the _cosmo _and _self _Magazine" another tear "and the time you went to Am. Idol, you didn't call me"

"I'm sorry" I started "lets talk about this later"

"Demi Lovato on set please" the announcer said, I rolled my eyes slightly I looked at Selena and hugged her

"I'm sorry, I thought you're still mad at me… I mean, you did tell some magazines that you and I are just friends" I bit back my tear, I don't want to cry in front of my fans. "you told them that Taylor was your best friend"

"I know… I'm sorry for that"

" Sel, can we talk about it later?" I asked and she nodded, I sighed and walked out of my dressing room.

I walked back to the set with a fake smile on my face, Sterling came and smiled at me, he looked into my eyes and frowned but smiled again

"we'll talk about it later in my dressing room" he whispered, I sighed and nodded

Am I that readable?

Sterling's POV

When I looked at Demi, I know she's sad, cause the way she smiles…. Her cheeks doesn't glow…. I mean, when you looked at her, the way she walks in and brighten the room with her adorable smile, her cheeks always glow.

I hug Demi and closed my eyes, Demi's soft, and she always smells like vanilla.

"Its okay if you don't answer it back" I said

" I love you Sonny, remember when you told me that you fell in love with Mackenzie?" I said and Demi nodded

"well, I fell in love with Sicky Vicky" I smiled and she smiled back

"I Love you too Chad" she said, I smiled "but I don't want a relationship right now" she said. It true, she has a boyfriend….named music…..and not Sterling…

"I understand, as long as you love me and I love you" I smiled and she smiled too, I closed my eyes as Demi kissed my lips, its like the 'Sonny with a kiss' episode, my ear was red because of blushing…. Demi's lips are soft and smooth…. I love it

**Episode part two (this is written by me, channy456 the first part was swac twilight14's)**

Sonny's POV

He… he said the L word.

HE FREAKING SAID THE L WORD!

"Its okay if you don't answer it back" Chad whispered, he broke our hug and looked into my eyes

" I love you Sonny, " I gulped "remember when you told me that you fell in love with Mackenzie?" he asked, I nodded

"well, I fell in love with Sicky Vicky" he smiled I smiled back

"I Love you too Chad" he sighed in relief "but I don't want a relationship right now" I said

"I understand, as long as you love me and I love you" I smiled and pecked him in the lips, then we went our separate ways, with a sigh, I walk back to the prop house and looked at them and grinned, thy all looked at me and smiled

"welcome back Sonny" Nico said, I grinned and jump on the couch and hugged them

"awwww" Grady said

"My bubble!" Tawni screamed we all looked at her and she rolled her eyes "fine…. Group hug" I smiled as she chuckled and joined our hug. I love my friends

**BLOOPERS (yeah swac twilight14 and I thought that it would be awesome for the episode to have a blooper real :PP)**

"Hey I need to guest star in your show again" Sterling said entering the 'prop house'

"your plan didn't work pooper" Brandon spat pressing the pause button on the controller

"Yeah Sonny's not back yet" Grady added

"that's why I need to-" Sterling started

"Guys-" Michael said but as he enters the prop house he tripped " I need your help to stand up"

"Cut!, Michael, you okay?" asked Steven

"yeah, take two" he said, Sterling and Brandon laughed and picked him up

"he tripped over a rubber duckie!" they laughed

" Shut up!" Michael said making them laugh more

"guys take two!" Steven said

Scene Change

"I thought I said no" Tiffany said

"Good luck!" Michael said and walked out of the stage

"Hey everyone-" Brandon laughed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Sterling, stop making those faces!" Sterling laughed "Sorry!"

Scene Change

"Wohhhhhooo, I love Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad especially" Demi said making her entrance again and she raised the sign that says 'Sonny' "Demi" she realized her mistake and dropped the board "Sorry, I meant Sonny!" the casts laughed

*scene Change*

"Check it out I'm Back from Hawaii!" Demi said in her 'Check it out' outfit

"Check it out I miss you!" Tiffany shrieked

"Check it out I missed you too" Demi high fived Tiffany, they waited for a while

"Cut!, Sterling where are you?" Steven screamed

"Its my scene!, sorry I forgot" Sterling ran towards the stage "Hey Gals can you check me out?" he said

"sure we can, but where's your basket?" Demi laughed

"Take two!" Steven said as they all laughed

*Scene Change*

"okay, but I'll empty myself first" Dough said as he pressed the water blower connected in his shirt "Steve, its not working" he pressed again

"Let me see" Brandon said he pressed the water blower and water sprayed in his face

"DOUGH!" Brandon screamed

"Gotcha" he laughed

*Scene Change*

"THIS IS LOSER FORCE FIVE!" the announcer said

"You'll never get me alive losers!" Selena playing a villain

"Stop Valentina! Your head of snakes won't stop my pooperang" Brandon Said spinning the pooperang but it landed on Dough

"oh Man!" Dough said

"Well your no match for my MORNING BREATH" Tiffany said

"Of justice" Demi whispered to Tiffany's ear

"OF JUSTICE" Tiffany added and they all laughed

"well you can't beat my bubble wrap power!" Demi said

"CUT!, Tiffany next time remember your line" Steven chuckled

"I will!" Demi and the others laugh "your all mean too me" they continued to laugh

*****scene changed*****

"THERE'S MY GIRL" Nancy run towards Demi

"Good entrance Demi" she said

"thanks Nancy" Demi joked , Nancy realized her mistake and laughed along with Demi

*scene change*

"I'm Sorry" Sterling said burying his head on Demi's hair

"I'm back n-now, you don't have to say sorry, plus I forgot my line" Demi laughed as they broke their hug

"Cut!" Steven yelled with a laugh

"Sorry!" Demi said with a shy laugh

**And that's all. Guys were so sorry for the short chapter and we promise you that it will be long next time :PP )**


End file.
